


Open the blinds

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa





	Open the blinds

“哪里不舒服呢？”   
“眼睛，眼睛看不见了。”   
淡金色头发的青年低声说道。   
“让我看看。”   
贝瓦尔德重新戴上了眼镜。他将诺威的脸对准阳光，扳正，仔细瞅着他。他的蓝眼睛看上去与平时没有什么异样，只是无论怎样用指头在跟前晃，都没有反应。   
他接着打开一支小手电筒，发现瞳孔的对光反射也消失了。   
“能看见光吗？”   
“只有影子……很模糊的影子。”   
他喃喃答道，一脸茫然。贝瓦尔德在病历上书写了几笔，又自言自语着：   
“怎么会看不见呢……”   
“我也不知道呀，——大概，是因为想的事情太多，没有看的必要了。”   
对方也跟着，像是自言自语似的，嘀咕起来。   
还是用眼底镜吧。这么想着，贝瓦尔德拉上了房间里的厚厚的百叶窗，关了所有的灯，然后，摘下眼镜，拿出了一柄类似于放大镜的东西。   
“不要动。”   
诺威安详得出奇。黑暗中，他失明的瞳孔折射着一轮浅浅的光，就像一湾安静的海水。贝瓦尔德把自己的右眼贴近眼底镜，然后，慢慢调焦，又贴近了诺威的右眼。两个人的鼻尖快要凑在一起。   
……可这是怎么回事呢。他看过了那么多的眼睛，可从来没有见过这样不可思议的眼底。那是一片澄净的蓝色，浓郁而纯粹，看不见一丝血管的杂色。   
“奇怪……”   
为了能看得更清楚一点，他将自己的眼睛又往前按了按。两个人的脸颊，贴上了。   
——然后，他掉进诺威的眼睛里去了。 

首先，他慢慢穿过一片冰凉的，果冻一样的淡蓝色。突然之间，眼前豁然开朗，他双脚着地，落到了一大片金黄色的海滩上。   
贝瓦尔德拍了拍身子，站了起来。蔚蓝色的海水在海滩的前方无限延伸着，不知从哪里吹过来的海风，暖暖地将他包围起来。   
——这里，就是眼睛里面吗？   
他看见一条人鱼在海里游来游去，顶着一个金灿灿傻乎乎的脑袋。走近了才看清是老对头。   
啊啊，因为把丁马克吃下去了，所以看不见了吗。   
……可是冰岛也在啊。很小很小的冰岛，头发软软的，穿着开裆裤，像一个白色的团子似的，蹲在远处的沙滩上玩泥巴。   
那么我在哪儿呢？   
这时海面上升起了一股奇异的喧哗；人鱼变成了一只白色的海鸥，拍拍翅膀，从海面上腾空而起。   
“等等！”   
贝瓦尔德追了过去，深一脚浅一脚地踩进海水里，想要捉住它。然而海鸥已经飞离了这片海域，看不见了。   
心中突然升起一种不安的感觉，是什么呢？他也说不上来。   
海水没上了膝盖。他向下望去，本以为会从水里看见自己的倒影，却发现，同样的水面之下，诺威的蓝眼睛，正安静地望着自己。   
这是怎么回事？他疑惑地摸了摸自己的脸，眼睛、鼻子都是原来的形状，并没有变成诺威，脑袋后面也没有长出不听话的头发。再往下瞅了一眼，淡金发色的影子，朝他轻轻勾了勾唇角。他恍然大悟。   
——原来这整一片蓝色的海，就是我自己啊。   
他慢慢蹲下身，朝水中的影子伸出了双臂。海水像温暖的呼吸一样，柔软地翻涌上来。   
虽然并不喜欢变成对方的倒影，不过能这样拥抱，也不错。 

贝瓦尔德眨了眨眼。自己依然举着眼底镜，嘴唇却快要贴上诺威的脸颊了。他急忙迅速拉开距离，同时拉上了房间里的百叶窗。   
阳光照了进来，诺威的脸上有一层细小的、淡黄色的绒毛。他像能感觉到光照似的，仰起脸问：   
“看见什么了吗？”   
“没什么，没什么。”   
贝瓦尔德还在烦恼究竟该怎么告诉他才好，却听见对方的声音一下子低落起来，变成了自言自语：   
“刚才还能看见他的……现在怎么就，看不见了呢。”   
——因为海鸥，飞走了啊。   
心里这样想着，但他并没有说出口。只见诺威眨了眨无光的眼睛，突然扑簌簌地落下了眼泪。   
那泪珠，像银色的星子似的，一颗接一颗落在了衣襟上。贝瓦尔德犹豫了一会儿，还是伸出了手臂，像刚才拥抱倒影一样，轻轻拥抱住他。   
哭出来，哭出来就能看得见了吧。   
诺威的喉咙里发出不成调的哀泣。他把他抱得更紧了。脸颊上，肩膀上，浸满了咸涩的海水。

END.


End file.
